Shocking Encounters
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is my first ever pairing that is not very well known. GrimmjowxLarxene It's weird, yet funny at the same time.
1. The Pawns are falling into place

_Shocking Encounters_

_This is my first ever pairing that is not very well known._

_GrimmjowxLarxene_

_It's weird, yet funny at the same time._

_----------_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Hueco Mundo, Garganta, Las Noches, other Espadas, nor Aizen and his comrades- Tite Kubo_

_Neither do I own Larxene, Organization XIII crew, World that Never Was, Namin_é_, nor Traverse Town-Squarenix and Disney_

_I only own the situation and the messed up inspiration for the meeting of those two, as well as way too much OOC, except for the next chapter._

**Shocking Encounters**

_Author's note: This is split for a reason to get the setting started and it might end up in three chapters, so bear with me._

**Chapter One: The Pawns are moving into place**

_**Castle Oblivion, World that Never Was**_

A group of people, wearing black-hooded robes; black hamakas; and black boots; [_except two females wearing pumps_] were in the mists of a meeting about whatever the superior is bringing up all the time they were there, while sitting in their representive thrones in the circle.

"...Lastly, we need more hearts to fulfill our destiny. This meeting is over." He said as he concluded the meeting on time.

"_At times like this, I really need some kind of distraction from these idiots._" she thought as she rolled her eyes in aggrivation from the antics of her fellow members in the organization.

The person that is viewing the events is one female that is like a lightning bug to the visual person's eyes, which is really sunflower blonde; around 5'6" [_Including the pumps, without, 5'4"_]; but her bluish-teal green eyes are holding more than fury, they are holding a secret that it's making her more mysterious to the present situation; and silently thanking the hearts that she is a bit taller than #13, (#12) Larxene, is in fact, feeling the coldness of the nobody heritage setting in her entire persona and also missing something in her "heart."

"_I don't know why I am feeling this way, but Marluxia nor Axel isn't just enough for me._" she thought as she went to the Chamber of Sloth[1] to relax.

---------------------

_**Hueco Mundo**_

One of the Ten Espadas, a rather rude and disobeident person that is always snarky to his fellow espadas, ie, the Espada Sexta, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, was hanging around the Forest of Menos, thinking about someone else than the shinigami pest, Ichigo Kurosaki, which is very unusual to his character persona, but it makes up with his personality of being lax and calm, with his hands in his pockets, leaning against a tree, his back towards it.

"Grimmjow!! Grimmjow!! Where are you? Grimmjow!" Someone was calling out to him through his daydream, lax attitude-setting mood.

He didn't respond, since he was still staring into space, mentally seeing a woman that mirrors the same rebellious mood towards authority as his, yet he wakes up everytime he felt her presence getting close to his, leaning in to kiss him, that's it making him more and more frustrated with his train of thoughts to concentrate.

"There you are, Grimmjow!! I have looked all over for you!!" Halibel said to him as she broke his train of thoughts by standing in front of him.

"Yes, Halibel-chan? What is it that it is so important to disturbed my peaceful reflection?" Grimmjow growled as he was getting furious at the interruption.

"Lord Aizen-sama requested your presence immediately while the meeting with the other Espadas, so do be there, Grimmjow-san." Halibel told him the message with great seriousness before leaving to head back to Las Noches.

"Fine. Whatever."

Then, Grimmjow stood up and followed Halibel back to the castle.

-------------------------

**_Castle Oblivion, The World that Never Was_**

Xigbar(#2), Luxord(#10), Xaldin(#3), Vexen(#4), and Demyrx(#9) were hanging around the Main Foyer, Xigbar from the ceiling, chatting about random things, until Roxas(#13), ran up to them, full of imformation.

[_Damn him for being that Gunner/Sniper/Gravity defying monkey. I am so envious to him, yet, it's pointless to complain since this is fiction._]

"Hey guys!! You would not believe what I heard from Larxene's own lips as she was napping a while ago."

"What?" Demyrx asked him as he paid attention to the news.

"Let me guess, several ways to electrocute us with her electricity?" Xigbar guessed sarcastically to the news.

"Nope."

"Sweet treats and procrastination from her duties like always when she isn't listening to Xemnas?" Vexen guessed next.

"Sweet treats, maybe, but that's other days, yet that's not it right now. Guess again."

"Guys?" Demyrx piped up with a lucky guess.

"Bingo!! I overheard her mumbling about some guy in her dreams on the couch, while I was heading out to fulfill a mission that Xemnas assigned to me."

"Who's the unlucky bloke she is targeting for her amusement?" Luxord asked Roxas.

"I don't know, but I got to go. See ya later." Roxas replied with a shrug of his shoulders before leaving to complete his mission.

"Later, Roxas."

After Roxas left, the group was pondering on the mystery of Larxene's fancy in her dreams.

"Who would attract her attention, even if she isn't admiring Marluxia and Axel anymore?" Xadlin asked them.

"I say that we tailed after her in the times of her activities." Xigbar suggested to them.

"Splended idea. Can you go and spy on her for us?" Vexen asked him.

"No problem." He replied to Vexen before disappearing.

"Good luck." Luxord wished him before leaving to make some tea for himself in his room.

--------------------

_**Main Hall/Throne Room, Las Noches**_

Grimmjow was bored from the ramblings of Ulquiorra's, as well as Aizen's important words before the meeting and even now. "_Who was that woman that I see in my dreams?_" He pondered to himself before he heard someone calling his name again for the seventh time of the day. "Huh?"

"Grimmjow, you are assigned to patrol the realm of the living, but in a different area, Traverse Town. Understood?" Gin Ichimaru smiled as he got the orders from Aizen-sama himself, which let to realization towards Grimmjow that the meeting was over a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Grimmjow said as he walked away to carry out the assignment.

Gin grinned more with manipulation. "_The pieces are all falling into place on the relationship between Grimmjow and the woman he sees in his dreams, like Aizen-sama predicted._"

**End of Chapter One...**

_#1: The poetic terminology of the Lounge. Don't ask me why._


	2. Paths are crossed in the middle

**Shocking Encounters**

**Chapter Two: Paths are crossed in the middle**

**_3rd District, Traverse Town_**

At this time of the evening, all of the people in the entire three districts were cleared from the streets for the night, except for a few that walk in the darkness to their destinations peacefully. Then out of the blue, a plum of black smoke appeared in one of the alleyways, Larxene in her black leather robe, wearing a hood to shroad her face from the public eye.

"[_Phew_] Good thing I gave those guys the slip for the last two hours when they bugged the hell out of me. _Those bakas._" Larxene said to herself as she took a few moments to glance around for any sign of the others that might be around before removing her hood, feeling great relief.

"Good evening. Are you enjoying the scenery, Ma'am?" A sarcasitic masculine voice called out to her from above her location.

"Huh?" She looked up at the person and gasped in shock, since he looked exactly like the man in her dreams.

"You!" She breathed as she pulled out her specially made kunai to fight.

"Oh? A fighting spirit. Well, bring it on!!" he taunted her as he curled his hand towards himself.

Larxene got really pissed off that she threw her kunai weapon towards him before jumping up onto the roof of one of the buildings to have equal battlefield level. Grimmjow caught the kunai with one of his hands while sighing, "Pathetic. Is that all you can do, b***h?"

"No, jack$$." Larxene snapped back at him as she discharged her electricity towards him, which caught him offguard. "Shocking, isn't it?"

"OWWW!!!" Grimmjow howled in pain as he fell down onto one knee, breathing really hard from the electricity. "You ****!! You will pay for that!!"

Larxene was so mad at him to the point of wanting to kill him on the spot, yet she saw him being quite attractive to her when he is in pain, thus she appeared right beside him, kneeling down to his height and whispering into his ear, purring in content deep in her throat. "_You know, you are really hot when you are suffering._"

"Huh? What the ******* hell are you talking about, b***h?" He asked her, confusion clearly etched upon his face.

Larxene kicked him on the face again to make him open his eyes to reality, almost shaddering his bone fragment on his cheek with enough force behind the kick. "Baka! You are so oblivious to grasp the fact that you lost!!"

"You little *******..." Grimmjow growled in hate as he felt paralyzed from the 10,000 volts/ 20 amps of electricity coursing through his body.

"Struggling to resist the discharges of electricity? [_Heh_] No, you are too proud to admit defeat when all odds are against you." Larxene said as she observed his actions, body language, and mood of his, ie his personality, while being amused with the sight of his face contorting in anger, "I take that statement back, this makes you really handsome."

"Nani?"

Before he could say anything further, Larxene grabbed both sides of his face with her hands, pulling him up from the ground to her height, and gave him a kiss on the lips, really catching him offguard.

"_What the hell? How does she know me that much, whereas, I have no time in retaillate? Who is she?!?_" he asked himself as he retailiate from her, thus, regaining the control of his body.

Larxene smirked at him as she let go of his face. "Like I said to # 8, Axel, 'I don't break my toys, I just play with them.' So, bone face, did you have fun?"

"Heartless b***h." he snarled at her in fury.

"Oh? Well, to quote you, 'bring it on.'"

"Gladly." he roared out at her as he threw some punches at her.

The fight lasted for about three to four hours, until Grimmjow and Larxene were exhausted, panting and felt a lot more confident with each other while being semi-dense in the attraction.

"The hell with this!! I'm out of here!!" Grimmjow snarled while opening Gargania to let him escape from the scene of the battlefield. "You got lucky, dog, but next time, you will regret in ****ing me off in the first place, although you are cute yourself, yet don't forget my name, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!! Mwahahahaha!!!"

As he said those words to her, the gate closed behind him, completely disappearing from the starlighted sky, leaving a determineded and quite amused Larxene on the roof alone.

"_Hmph, it would be wiser to do so yourself, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, since you completely opened my eyes,_" Larxene huffed to herself, while smirking in semi-humor to his personality before disappearing back to the World that Never Was to think.[1]

-----------------

_**White Room, deep within Castle Oblivion**_

Naminé[2], a quiet young girl that draws events that is going to happend next or manipulate memories to the whims of Marluxia, finished drawing the events that happend earlier and much more in the future, smiling to herself at the thought of Xemnas's, Marluxia's, and everyone else's reaction to the foreseen wedding between those two.

-------------------

**_First Floor of Castle Oblivion_**

Larxene was catching her breath while putting both hands on her chest, completely unaware of her conflicting feelings towards Grimmjow, that its making her very unstable with her powers for a few moments until she calmed down and recollect her thoughts.

"_What was that? Why are these feeling affecting me?? I can't be feeling these things, I have no heart._" She thought to herself as she head towards the "Chamber of Sloth" to think while "heart" is giving her mixed signals with the present.

"Evening, #12." Zexion(#5) greeted her as he read from his lexion[3] while passing the time away, sitting at the table.

"Whatever. What do you want, dork?" She gruffly asked him as she gotten some coffee to drink before leaning against the opposite wall, her face contorted into a scowl while spitting the coffee out of her mouth. "Who the hell made this crappy coffee?"

"Superior did, but that's beside the point." Zexion replied to her as he closed his book and look at her in the eye, despite half of his face is hidden behind his bangs, "What were you doing at Traverse Town a few hours ago?"

"None of your damn business!" She snapped back at him as she left the Chamber of Sloth and went to her room through the black portal doorway of hers.

"B***h." Zexion muttered to himself as he sighed.

---------------

_**Las Noches**_

Grimmjow ignored Gin, who was waiting for his report to deliever unto Aizen, always a smile etched into his face, full of secrets and silent manipulation on his part. "Grimmjow, did you enjoy your first meeting with a Ms. Larxene or Relena?"[4]

Grimmjow stopped in mid-stride, startled as the statement of Gin's, blushing really red on the face from either anger or embarrassed as hell. "How the hell did you figure out about that woman?"

"You'll find out sooner or later, Grimmjow. You'll find out." Gin replied to him with a grin on his face.

"...!*$&" Grimmjow cursed at him, full of defiance while his face is full of fury.

-----------------

_**In the rooms in the tower at Las Noches**_

Soul, a captive lieutenant of the 3rd Squad in the Soul Society with the shinigami; endowed with psychic abbilities, as well as holder of the Royal key; wrote all the events that happend up to the point of connecting the prediction of Naminé's pictures and her hindsighted writings into one book of detailed events to foresee.

"_There, that's all I can write until any more events occurs next._"[5] she said telepathically to herself as she set her pencil down to think while watching the sky out of her window, the cresent moon shining in the eternal twilight, full of worry and weariness from writing for two days straight without rest. "_When will Grimmjow and Larxene ever admit their feelings towards each other?_"

Unknowingly thinking the same thing as Naminé was while looking at her past writing before closing the journal up.

**End of Chapter Two**

_#1: That was a reference to Axel's statement in Chain of Memories._

_#2: The girl that is a mirror resemblance of Kairi in the same game as Axel._

_#3: Greek for dictionary._

_#4: Larxene's arranged letter name, from the pairing, RenoxElena, of FFVII_

_#5: Look up in the guild, Bleach RP, for more information, ie, Inside the Soul Society topic._


	3. The Proposal of Marriage

**Shocking Encounters**

**Chapter Three: The Proposal of Marriage**

_Author's Note: This has some hints of inneudo in it that it's raises the bar of normal Teen to a Teen+ raiting, just to be safe._

_Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own the characters, items, nor people, they belong to Squarenix/Disney and Tite Kubo. I only own Soul and her hindsight writing skills._

_Oh and at the end, it's a bit of a tragedy to the foreshadow in the next part or so._

-------------------

_**Two Years later, back at Traverse Town**_

Grimmjow, the now semi-nervious arrancar who was "persuaded" into proposing unto Larxene, after being caught sharing a night with Larxene at Castle Oblivion[1], waiting for Larxene to show up, since he managed to obtain an engagement ring from Soul as a part of the deal with the espada.[2]

"_Where is she? I really don't like waiting._" he thought to himself as he felt the glare of Tôsen Kaname on his back, making him more pissed off at Tôsen with the talk of justice and other "bs" that has to do with the cause.

Right on cue, Larxene appeared right in front of him from the black portal, full of malice and mischief. "Hey Bone kitty.[3]"

"Hey, Lightningrod[4]. Sorry for not writing to you within the last few months, because..." Grimmjow the greeting to her before scratching the back of his head in the manner of a nervious guy in a human-like persona.

"Because of what? What is wrong, bone kitty?"

Grimmjow bit his lower lip while having a real difficult time in telling her how he feels for her, before pulling out of his right hand pocket a small box, then bending down onto one knee, "Larxene, my lightningrod," he began to tell her as he saw her eyes widen when he opened the box to reveal a single band of white gold with an aquamarine and a diamond on it, in the middle, as a symbolism of Larxene's eye color and his love to her, "will you marry me?"

"[_Gasp_] Is this for real? Tell me you're joking."

"No I'm not and yes, it's the truth. So. what's your bloody hell answer?"

"Yes!! Yes, I will marry you, you boneface kittykat."

Above them, witnessing the proposal, Tôsen sighs as he felt justice is served for the sake of Aizen-sama's patience, yet he now ponders on what Larxene's "friends" would say about the arrangement of marriage, as well as the hindsight abbility of Soul's when it comes to this.

Below, Grimmjow and Larxene kissed while feeling completely elated with the proposal.

"Oh, bone kitty, we may also bring forth a third member to the family." Larxene said to him as she placed a hand on her abdomen, blushing with sheepishness.[5]

Grimmjow was in shock with he heard the second surprise from Larxene's lips and gesture of her hand that he facefaulted/ fainted on the ground.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Larxene said as she bend down to the ground to wake him up.

----------

_**White Room, Castle Oblivion, World that Never Was**_

Naminé blushed at the missing detail of the entire series of events that she was sheepish, since she forgot that nobodies don't have those kinds of feelings when it comes to rearing up children.

"_Opps, I completely forgot about that part, since it was a slight overlook mistake on my part._" she thought to herself as she went back to work on what Larxene's and Grimmjow's child will look like later in their lives.

----------

_**Las Noches, Tower Room, Hueco Mundo**_

Soul, on the other hand, already knew about the pregnancy of Larxene's, since she wished she hadn't written the events of the lovemaking between the two in question on the night they were caught by the accident of innocent Demyrx looking for his misplaced sitar.

"_Dammit!! I really hate the part where Säix(#7) tried to maul Grimmjow apart, yet the irony is that Grimmjow beat the ever living crap out of that moon-stricken berserker_." She smirked as she looked back at her writing before going back to work on the events that had happend.

------------

_**Throne Room/Meeting place, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo**_

The other espadas were getting impatient with the arrival of the Espada Sexta, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and his fianceé, the Savage Nympth, Larxene, in making their announcement.

"He's late, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra stated bluntly with no emotion on his face.

"Please be patient, my dear espadas. They will be here soon." Sôsuke Aizen said to him with a calm voice as he look confident in his foresight.

Gin Ichimaru, the best friend of Aizen's and former 3rd Squad captain, smiled as he saw Soul sitting beside Aizen's throne, chained up by the neck with a collar, writing down the events that kept Grimmjow and Larxene busy and why they are late.

"I believe that the 'weapon'[6] is already at work on the explanation of Grimmjow's reasons of running late." He smiled as he saw her writing down the visit of The World that Never Was, explaining to Xemnas of the proposal, as well as the uproar within the Organization members, even the near brush with death by Marluxia's sakura[7] scythe, before running away by the use of Garganta gate to arrive in three...two... one...

Grimmjow and Larxene arrive at the Throne Room, panting and breathing really hard from the escape.

"Welcome, Larxene, and welcome back, Grimmjow." Aizen greeted them from his throne, "don't worry, you two, there's nothing else to explain unto me, yet we are awaiting the news."

Larxene knew that the others don't like her, but it was time to tell them the news.

"My Lord, friends, Larxene and I are getting married in the springtime, if you are in favor for it." Grimmjow announced first while glaring at Tôsen for "persuading" him to pop the question towards Larxene.

The room fell into dead silence as everyone absorbed the information that they had heard.

"I approve the arrangement, Grimmjow, as long as the child is raised up in the ways of the Espada by the time he/she is an adult, do you two understand?" Aizen replied to Grimmjow as he stated the terms of agreement with them.

"Very well, yet I should warn you, Lord Aizen, my former Organization members will be coming to argue with you about the canceling of the wedding sometime soon." Larxene agreed first to the terms before warning him of the next event to happen.

"Don't worry. We will come up with an agreement between two factions into peace."

Soul recorded the conversation and further words were exchanged between the other espadas before returning to her room by the escourt of Szayel quietly.

------

_**Naminé's Room, Castle Oblivion, World that Never Was**_

Naminé was drawing the events of the sorrow of Grimmjow's and Larxene's passing when their child was around Younger Sora's age, which made her cry.

She wiped her eyes with her hand when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she called out to whoever is at her door.

Lexaeus(#5) opened the door to see the room full of pictures before giving her a message from Xemnas. "Xemnas is requesting the pictures of Larxene's and Grimmjow's immediately."

"Yes, sir."

**End of Part One**

_#1: Let's just say that was one of the reasons that I raised it up a notch in the raiting to be safe._

_#2: Since she is a prisioner/guest in Las Noches, she can help the espadas with her psychic. Look at the Guild in Hueco Mundo topic for more details._

_#3: Larxene's pet name for Grimmjow. _

_#4: Grimmjow's pet name for Larxene. _

_#5: .... Don't ask, I have no idea where I got that. Please._

_#6: Same as #2._

_#7: Chinese means "Cherry Blossom;" Japanese, "death."_

_Random Banter:_

_Soul: Ok. I know that I have made everything OOC, but dammit, it's my first time in creating a hetero-pairing while crossing over an anime and a video game genres that I am so going to get some questioning remarks._

_Ichigo: We shall not go there about the events, since I already have a headache in the entire storyline._

_Soul: Shut it!! I gave you a bloody break. So be nice or I will let Miss All Sunday persuade you into changing your mind._

_Robin: [Smiling while reading her book]_

_Ichigo: ..._

_Grimmjow: [In Love] _

_Larxene: [Same as Grimmjow]_

_Toshiro: [Sticks out his tongue in disgust] Yuck._

_Soul: [Pounds on his head] Shut it._

_Toshiro: Ow._


End file.
